Love is Hard
by FluffyMuffin109
Summary: Flora and Helia, my story of how they get hitched. I changed the title and summery, they didn't match really, thanks to Chibi Horsewoman! Thanks! Finished.
1. Chapter 1

I was with Tecna, helping plan her wedding with the Winx, now I'm sure your wondering, how old are we? Well, we skipped a grade so 21, all of us.

"So the colors are green and purple, nice." Stella said.

"So, what color is Musa's dress gonna be?" Bloom asked.

"I was hoping, maybe you could make them, Musa, being my maid of homor's dress must be purple. you guys dresses must be purple and green." Tecna explained.

"Gladly Dawling, and where is Rose and my sister Selena?" Stella asked.

"On their way, they took the bus together here." I responded.

"Ok, what will your wedding dress be?" Musa asked.

"I just picked it up." Tammy, Tecna's mom said coming in with a big dress bag.

"Hi Tammy." We all said.

"Hi girls, oh and Stella, you might wanna hide the dress design, the boys are on their way." Tammy said going up stairs.

_knock knock _"Girls! We're here!" Timmy said.

"Oh no!" We all said.

We all began picking up fabric, needles, thread, and shoes.

"Designing notebook with the dresses!" Aisha yelled, jumping over the stair well picking it up then putting it in Tecna's old room which was now a guest room.

"Girls, we hear you running!" Riven said.

I ran to the door and opened it and let the guys in.

I then got a text from Bloom who was upstairs.

**From: Blue**

**To: Flo**

**Hey, maybe Helia will propose! EEEEE! :D**

**To: Blue**

**From: Flo**

**Stop being a teen!, Its been 5 years since we've been serious! Why would he ask me now! You are totally loosing it!**

"Hello, your in that phone more then with me." Helia said.

I blushed, "Sorry, I, I was thinking..." I said.

_If he loves me like he says, why wont he propose, I love him, he loves me, at least, he says so. I'm really annoyed. Really. Thanks Bloom, Thank you...soo much._

"Hello...I said thinking of what?" Helia said.

All eyes were on me.

I then got another text.

**From: Lil R**

**To: Flo**

**Hey, we are at the door.**

I opened the door.

"Hey, hey, hey" Selena said.

"Hey girls." I said hugging them.

"Lets not change the subject." Riven said.

"I...I was thinking...wondering...I...uh-um...I-uh-umm." I stuttered.

"I-as-uh-um thinking...Haha! Pathetic." Riven said.

"I have to go, bye, see you guys around." I said half out the door.

"Flo, can I go?" Roe asked me.

"No. Stay, help Tecna plan the wedding. Be good." I said.

Helia walked up to give me a kiss but after the thinking over and over again, I didn't want a kiss I put my hand up and he kissed my palm.

"Flo, whats wrong?" Helia asked me.

"That's what I wanna know." I said slamming the door.

**Helia's POV**

"What's your damage!?" I said.

"The girl makes it easy to make fun of." Riven shrugged.

"I SHOULD PUNCH YOU IN THE FACE!" Stella, Selena, and Rose yelled at the same time.

"Riven! You are horrible." Musa said.

"Bloom, you got something to do with this, you look nervous." Aisha asked.

Bloom hid her face with the magazine more.

"Bloom, what'd you do?" Tecna asked.

"Ok!" Bloom said, "I told Flora, maybe this would be the day Helia proposes!" Bloom explained.

"I was going to tomorrow at dinner." I said.

Well, that's not the only news." Aisha said sitting down holding Nabu's hand.

"Me and Nabu have been married the longest, besides Bloom and Sky, and, I'm pregnant." Aisha said.

"She's, not the only one." Stella said.

"You two have 2 weeks til you guys get married!" Musa said.

"What can I say, we couldn't wait." Brandon said.

"For which?" Timmy asked.

"No answer." Stella said.

"Wow..." everyone said.

"I'm going to call Flora." Rose said.

"Hello, Flora, the park, stop crying! Wow Flo, wait what, that weirdo! Where, Flora, Flora!" Rose hung up.

"Flora is being kidnapped by Luke." Rose said.

"Lets go!" Aisha said.

"Yea!" Selena and Rose said.

"No, you stay here." Helia said.

"She's my sister." Rose said.

"No." Tammy said.

"Lets go." Musa said.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ahhh!" I screamed.

I woke up, and sat up in my bed, it was a bad dream, why do I still have dreams about him?" I asked myself.

I texted the 1 person I went to about my romance life.

**From: Flo**

**To: Aisha**

**Aisha, I had the dream about my boyfriend from 9th grade. And Helia still didn't know about what he did, srry, I know its 2 in the morning but I need someone.**

I looked in my apartment room. I walked out the bedroom into the living room, I then put on some 24hr coffee and watched TV.

My phone then vibrated.

**From:Aisha**

**To: Flo**

**Flo, take a deep breathe, luckily, I'm not like Nabu, I'm not cranky in the morning, should I come over, plus I DONT EVEN KNOW WHAT HAPPENED!**

**From: Flo**

**To: Aisha**

**Come over if you want, just leave a note for Nabu, we don't want him worried, be careful too, Helia lives in the same apartment, If he found out, he'd have a, what I call, a "Blip"**

**From: Aisha**

**To: Flo**

**Don't give a snicker doodle about Helia, I'm on my way over, if you like it or not, want the Winx to come as well?**

**From: Flo**

**To: Aisha**

**Yea thnx Aisha, I can always count on you :) You're like a sister.**

After about 15 minutes me and the Winx were drinking tea.

"So, Whose this Luke?" Tecna asked.

"Well, after I moved I had a few friends, only cause my troubles talking with people I had 2 friends, Luke my guy friend, and M.J. A.K.A Mary Jane, then me and Luke went out, but one day, I caught him kissing another girl, I tried to dump him, but he hit me, over and over, he slapped me, punched me, everything. Once I told M.J. she tried to talk to Luke, he slapped her out of anger, and M.J. well, beat the crap out of him." I explained.

"Wow..." Stella said.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't know." Bloom said.

"No one did, my dad is the only one that knew, he handled it, he beat the crap out of Luke, and Luke said he thought it was "Hot how soft and sweet I was" And now, I fear he would be back, plus, I dreamed Helia, wouldn't propose still." I said.

"I know, it's really making me angry." Stella said.

"It's not like your the one who'd be getting married." Tecna said.

"I bet he will soon! Trust me, he loves you, I bet he is planning the perfect moment." Bloom said.

"I hope so." I said as we all took a sip out the coffee at the same time.

"Wanna do something REALLY immature?" Stella asked.

"What could you possibly do?" Musa asked.

"Lets mess with a bunch of people in the building" Aisha said

2 groups. First is Me, Aisha, and Stella, the other is Musa, Bloom, and Tecna.

**group 1 no POV**

Flora, Stella, and Aisha went to a bunch of random doors and knocked on them.

"Hello?" a young man asked.

"Hey cutie, wanna go out?" Stella said "With all of us?" Stella asked flipping her hair.

"Yea!" He said.

"Meet us at door room...floor 3 door 25."Stella said.

"Ok." He said.

"Come on!" Aisha said all of them ran to that floor and stood a bit far away from the door.

The guy knocked on the door.

"Hey, hot babes, its me!" He said knocking on the door.

A man opened the door, "You talkin bout my girlfriend?" the man who answered asked.

The guy ran.

We ran back to Flora's apartment, I laughed so hard I almost peed!" Flora said laughing.

**group 2**

Bloom knocked on the door.

"Hey, ya know the girl on floor 4 door 29 has seen you before?" Bloom said.

"And id totally crushing on you!" Musa said.

"And you are?" The guy asked.

"Her friend, she's just to darn shy. You should go tell her you like her." Tecna said.

"I need to put on a shirt first." The guy said stepping out slightly.

"Oh, this is so wrong in many ways, and you and Sky are married, Tecna is to be soon, and I am too, wow, this is just wrong." Musa whispered.

"In so many ways." Tecna said.

"No, don't put on a shirt, its fine." Bloom blurted out.

"Ok." he said. We walked him up to the door, when he knocked a man answered but clearly the guy didn't see, "Hey, I heard you liked me, wanna go out?" the guy asked.

"I already have a girlfriend, but im flattered." the dude said.

We ran to see Flora and laughed.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, I put on my pink long maxi dress with green vines that had roses on them on the dress, a red bracelet, and a green and red necklace, with red high heels and red earing.

I met the rest of the girls at the restaurant. I saw Helia already their.

It was pretty chilly so luckily, I had my green long sleeve shrug on..

"Hey guys." I said sitting down.

"Hey Flo, don't you look cute." Stella said.

"Thanks, you all look good too." I said.

"Flora I have an important question for you. It all depends on our future, no pressure." Helia said and we all laughed.

"Well..."I said.

"Will you, Flora Lynfea Primrose, make me the happiest man on earth, and become my wife?" Helia said giving me a hot pink case.

I opened it and it showed a silver ring, that had a floral print engraved in it.

"Helia, I love it, I will be your wife." Flora said kissing him.

"Ok, that's enough, really guys, that's gross." Stella said.

Me and Helia broke apart and blushed.

"I know its not gold, but it was the best I could afford. Doctors salary, till I actually get out of training." Helia said.

"It's beautiful." I said.

"Like you." Helia said.

* * *

**Sorry, I know this was short, but next chapter will be longer, bye fans, please review! Also, at school, FluffyMuffin109 is never corny but, thanx my fans for supporting me and reviewing, and reading, and it makes me happy that you are enjoying my 2 books, oh, and people who wanted The Lies, right after this story, that book will be published, maybe on sunday, Saturday, if your lucky, this weak, Bye REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcoming, 6 new characters!**

**Joyce: Flora's Cousin, 25, married to Jessie**

**Jessie: Flora's cousin in law, 26, married to Joyce.**

**Daniel: Jessie and Joyce's son, 4.**

**Shannon: Helia's cousin in law, just turned 25, married to Moe**

**Moe: Helia's cousin, just turned 26, married to Shannon.**

**Ally: Helia's second cousin, 5, daughter of Shannon and Moe.**

* * *

I was so excited, we were going to Whitewater's to celebrate, Helia was bringing his cousins, so was I.

I was packing, the Winx were coming along, only, their parents were not coming.

We were staying for 1 week, and I had 3 swim suits. 2 bikinis and 1 one piece.

I had put my stuff in a mini van Helia rented.

"Here we are!" Rose said coming out with Helia's sister, they were always gone, since they went to boarding school, till they got taken out.

"Look at you!" Willow said.

"Look at you!" Rose said to Willow.

"I wish I was someone else so I could look at the both of us." Willow said.

"Ok!" Rose said as they high fived.

They took out a phone.

"Ok, Bloom, Sky, and Sky's sister Emily is with them, Stella, Brandon, and Selena are together, Tecna and Timmy didn't rent a van so it's just them, and the rest didn't either." Helia said scanning his phone.

"Alright, lets go." Rose and Willow said climbing into the middle seats.

Helia was in the driving seat.

I got in next. It was a 10hr trip so she packed sandwiches, juice boxes, and cheese cakes.

After we got their I saw we were the first.

We walked in with me and Helia carrying all 4 luggage.

"Flora!" A voice yelled.

"Joyce!" I yelled.

**Helia's POV**

Joyce had Blonde hair, brown eyes, and lightly tanned skin.

"Jessie! Look at you." Flora said.

"You look good Flora, I see I'll always be taller then you." Jessie said.

"You're not the only one, Hi im-" before I could speak.

"FLORA! HELIA! You left us to carry the bags!" Stella yelled.

"Stop complaining prissy princess, we are carrying the bags, not you." Riven said.

"Helia." I finished.

After we all came in Flora's parents arrived.

"Alright, couple in couple, but Rose and Willow's room is next to mine. Flora and Helia, and Stella and Brandon bought their own suites." Karina said.

"Now. It is 11 A.M. the pool should be opened, lets check in and meet in my room." Derik said.

"Who was that guy?" I asked.

"Umm...Jessie, that's my cousin in law, he is like me best friend." Flora said as we walked into our rooms. We unpacked, then Flora put on a pink bikini that had white poka dots and white sandals.

Helia had blue swim trunks.

**Flora's POV**

I went to my parents hotel room.

"Ready to go?" Rose asked. We all went to the park.

I jumped in the hot tub.

"Relaxing uh?" Musa asked joining in.

Then Stella came, then Tecna, then Bloom and Aisha.

"So, when do you plan on telling the news?" Stella asked laying back.

The bubbles came on.

"Ah..." We all said laying in more.

"Tonight." I said.

"Lets take this to the spa on the top floor." Bloom said, we got up and went upstairs.

We all got up and got towels and left.

"Where you going?" Joyce

"To the spa, wanna come?" Flora asked.

"No, I am waiting to meet Helia's cousin, Moe, I think is his name." Joyce responded.

"Oh, yea, I remember him, he was super sweet, and pretty cute." I said and we left.

We got upstairs and got in the mud with cucumbers on our eyes.

"So, you excited about your wedding Tecna, since you had to bump back a few days because of Flora." Stella asked then covered her mouth.

"What." I said choking on the water.

"Stella!" Everyone said.

"OMG! Stella!" Bloom said.

"Is that why you pushed it back some, Tecna I'm so sorry, I didn't know, at all." I said shaking my head.

"It's ok Flora, you never really got a spotlight." Tecna said.

"Nor have you, and I ruined your time to shine." I said.

"Flora, It's ok, you have always been there for me, now, I want to be here for you. Trust me, It's not your fault." Tecna said.

"Now relax, lets get the massage." Bloom said

We all got up and left for the massage chairs.

"Wow, this fells great." Aisha said.

"After this, I'm going into the steaming room." Aisha said.

"Agreed!" we all said.

After that we went into the steaming room.

"Gosh this is amazing!" Tecna said.

"Yea, surprised you spent 15hrs away from your computer?" Musa asked and we all laughed. We went back into our hotel.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok, I didn't mention Flora's older brother Jason, 26. And her niece Janet, she's 4.**

* * *

"Flora!. Flora!" someone yelled.

I looked all around but didn't see anyone.

"Flora. Behind you." someone said.

I turned around, and saw my older brother Jason. He was heard of before, but still, he was in college when I was in high school so, you know.

"Flora!" a little girl yelled.

"Janet!" I said picking up the little girl and hugging her.

"Save some for me, sorry Jean couldn't make it." Jason said hugging me.

"I'm glad you came, you two go and get ready for dinner, I have some news to share." I said as they went to the hotel rooms.

I put on my pink around the neck strap dress with pink heels. I put a green flower in my hair and looked at myself in the mirror.

I nodded in approval to what I was wearing. I turned to examine the dress more. I took out the green flower and put in the hot pink flower Helia got me in my hair. I liked this more and left.

I saw the rest of my friends and family.

I walked in and we took orders. I got spaghetti with no meatballs and extra sauce. Helia took the same as me. Bloom and Sky took a bowl of gumbo, Stella and Brandon got salads, Aisha and Nabu got wings, mom and dad and Helia's parents took some jumbo, Musa and Riven got carrot soup, and Tecna and Timmy got some fish sticks.

Rose and Willow came in, "Sorry, we had to get more lipgloss, and Willow couldn't find some that matched her dress." Rose explained.

"We ordered you both a salad." my mom said.

"Thanks." they said.

After we ate, "So little sis, whats the news?" Jason asked.

"You all know, me and Helia love each other very dearly, and would never heart each other." I said.

"So, me and Flora, are getting married." I said showing my ring.

"OMG I'm your sister, how did I not know this!?" Rose said pulling my arm across the table to see the ring.

"Helia, can we have a little talk." Jason asked.

"Oh, no." We all said.

Helia and Jason got up and left, but returned in 5 minutes, Helia with a blank look on his face.

"Sweetie, you ok?" I asked.

"Y-yeah, I-I'm ok, yeah, Anyway, wanna go to the couple area?" Helia asked snapping out of it.

"Sure!" I said.

I went upstairs and put on my pink swim suit and met the rest down.

"I'm going down the lazy river." Musa said.

"Can I join?" Tecna asked.

"Sure." Musa said as they got a float.

"I'm going in the hot tube." Stella said.

"With bubbles, I am in." Bloom said.

"I want the water slide." I said, Aisha, being faster out of the whole Winx, ran ahead of me, until she got stopped by a smoking hot life guard.

We slid down.

It was so fun.

"Flora. Can you go with me to the water?" Janet asked.

"Sure." I said.

"Can, I go too?" Daniel asked.

We walked to the water, it was a little less then my middle knee.

I was holding their hands. It was fun.

That night I was heading to my room.

"We are all expecting a baby except you and Tecna, we all got pregnant this month." Bloom said.

"The point is?" I asked.

"I bet you and Helia will do it." Musa said.

"What ever." I said.

"Ok, ok, what ever. But if you do, you owe me $20." Musa said.

"Ok." I said.

That night, Helia was being super silly.

The next day I gave Musa $20.

The Winx looked at me with awe.

"Still sore a little." I mouthed.

"Did we miss something?" my mom asked.

"Yea, I wanna join the giggle fest." Willow said.

"No, not at all. You cant get this joke." I said.

Me and the Winx burst into laugher.

Even Tecna laughed super hard.

The guys were laughing too, I just don't know why they were laughing, then we were all laughing, it was just funny.


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm skipping 1 week, Tecna's wedding**

* * *

**Tecna's POV**

"Tecna Zenith, do you take Timmy Zek to be your lawfully wedded wife, through sickness and health?" The preacher asked.

"I do." I said.

"Timmy?" The preacher asked.

"I-I do." Timmy said.

"You may now kiss the bride." The preacher said.

Me and Timmy kissed. It was wonderful.

It was now the after party.

"Ok, me and Tecna have an announcement." Timmy said, we both has soft voices so it was hard.

"Let me." Musa and Stella said.

"Shut Up!" They both yelled and it went quiet.

"Well, me and Timmy have an announcement." I said.

"Tecna is pregnant." Timmy said.

Everyone clapped and the Winx hugged us.

"Thank you." We said.

"I have a song for you Tecna." Musa said as she went on stage.

"Me too." I said as I went up with Tecna.

**Gift of a friend Demi Lovato**

Musa:Sometimes you think you'll be fine by yourself  
Cause a dream is a wish that you make all alone  
It's easy to feel like you don't need help  
But it's harder to walk on your own

Tecna: You'll change inside  
When you realize

Both:The world comes to life  
And everything's bright  
From beginning to end  
When you have a friend  
By your side  
That helps you to find  
The beauty you are  
When you open your heart  
And believe in  
The gift of a friend  
The gift of a friend

Tecna: Someone who knows when you're lost and you're scared  
There through the highs and the lows  
Someone to count on, someone who cares  
Beside you wherever you go

Musa: You'll change inside  
When you realize

both: The world comes to life  
And everything's bright  
From beginning to end  
When you have a friend  
By your side  
That helps you to find  
The beauty you are  
When you open your heart  
And believe in  
The gift of a friend

When your hope crashes down  
Shattering to the ground  
You, you feel all alone

Tecna: When you don't know which way to go  
There's no signs leading you home  
You're not alone

both: The world comes to life  
And everything's bright  
From beginning to end  
When you have a friend  
By your side  
That helps you to find  
The beauty you are  
When you open your heart  
And believe in  
When you believe in  
When you believe in  
The gift of a friend.

Everyone clapped.

"Tec. I didn't know you sang, you have a beautiful voice." Bloom said.

"And sound even better together." Flora said hugging me.

"Thanks, and- Musa, will you be my child's god parent?" I asked.

"Love to!" Musa said hugging me.

"Fam pictures!" A man said.

First it was me and Timmy, then me and my parnets, then me and the Winx, then us all.

"You were all great, thanks for you guys support." Timmy said.

"Come on Tim, you know we'd never miss this for the world." Sky said.

"Yea! You heard the man. We're your friends Tim, we will always be here." Brandon said.

"No matter how hard you push us away." Nabu said and we all laughed.

"Bye!" The Winx and specialist said walking out.

Me and Timmy left for our honey moon in New York. Once we got back in 3 days, we would prepare for Flora's wedding next week, I was happy for Flora, only in one week too! Wow, time goes by fast.


	7. Chapter 7

Flora's POV & Wedding

As we said our I do's, I knew he ment every word in the vow, just like I did, I had found my soul mate, my match, my partner for now and forever.

"You may now kiss the bride." The preacher said. We shared a happy kiss.

It was amazing.

At the after party, me and Aisha did our song.

**I turn to you Christina Aguilara**

Aisha: When I'm lost in the rain,  
In your eyes I know I'll find the light  
To light my way.  
And when I'm scared,  
And losing ground,

Flora: When my world is going crazy,  
You can turn it all around.  
And when I'm down you're there  
- pushing me to the top.

Both: You're always there,  
giving me all you've got.  
For a shield from the storm,  
For a friend, for a love  
to keep me safe and warm  
I turn to you.

Flora: For the strength to be strong,  
For the will to carry on  
For everything you do,  
for everything that's true  
I turn to you.

Aisha: When I lose the will to win,  
I just reach for you and  
I can reach the sky again.  
I can do anything

both: 'Cause your love is so amazing,  
'Cause your love inspires me.  
And when I need a friend,  
You're always on my side  
Giving me faith  
taking me through the night  
For a shield from the storm,  
For a friend, for a love  
to keep me safe and warm  
I turn to you.

Aisha:For the strength to be strong,  
For the will to carry on  
For everything you do,  
for everything that's true  
I turn to you.  
For the arms to be my shelter  
through all the rain,  
For truth that will never change,  
For someone to lean on,

both: For a heart I can rely on through anything,  
For that one who I can run to...  
For a shield from the storm,  
For a friend, for a love  
to keep me safe and warm  
I turn to you

Flora: For the strength to be strong,  
For the will to carry on  
For everything you do,  
for everything that's true  
I turn to you.

both: For a shield from the storm,  
For a friend, for a love  
to keep me safe and warm  
I turn to you.  
For the strength to be strong,  
For the will to carry on  
For everything you do,  
for everything that's true  
I turn to you.  
I turn to you...

Everyone clapped to our slow song.

Me and Helia took our pictured and danced.

"Come here Helia." I brought him to the stage and picked up a guitar.

"This is for you." I said as everyone looked at us. I picked up my guitar.

**I Do Colbi Caillat**

It's always been about me, myself, and I  
I thought relationships were nothing but a waste of time  
I never wanted to be anybody's other half  
I was happy saying I had a love that wouldn't last  
That was the only way I knew 'til I met you

You make me wanna say  
I do, I do, I do, do do do do do do doo  
Yeah, I do, I do, I do, do do do do do do doo  
Cause every time before it's been like  
Maybe yes and maybe no  
I can't live without it, I can't let it go  
Ooh what did I get myself into?  
You make me wanna say I do, I do, I do, I do, I do, I do,

Tell me is it only me  
Do you feel the same?  
You know me well enough to know that I'm not playing games  
I promise I won't turn around and I won't let you down  
You can trust I've never felt it like I feel it now  
Baby there's nothing, there's nothing we can't get through  
So can we say  
I do, I do, I do, do do do do do do doo  
Oh baby, I do, I do, I do, do do do do do do doo  
Cause every time before it's been like  
Maybe yes and maybe no  
I won't live without it, I won't let it go  
What more can I get myself into?  
You make me wanna say

Me, a family, a house, a family  
Ooh, can we be a family?  
And when I'm eighty years old I'm sitting next to you

And we'll remember when we said  
I do, I do, I do, do do do do do do do  
Oh baby, I do, I do, I do, do do do do do do do  
Cause every time before it's been like  
Maybe yes and maybe no  
I won't live without it, I won't let us go  
Just look at what we got ourselves into  
You make me wanna say I do, I do, I do, I do, I do, I do,  
Love you.

"I love you too." Helia said giving me a kiss.

The crowd awed.

"Flora." 2 kids yelled. I picked up Janet and Daniel.

I took lots of pictures.

"Aw, Flora, you look beautiful." Bloom said.

"All because of me dawling." Nabu said mocking but saying it at the same time as Stella.

"Why'd I know she's say that?" Nabu said and they all laughed.

"Stop it!" Stella whinned.

"Well, that's not all." Flora said into the mic.

"Ok, now, I'm really confused?" Helia said.

"I'm pregnant!" Flora said.

Everyone cheered.

All the Winx were now pregnant, and expecting kids, mine were going to be younger though. I'm ok with that though. As long as my kids are happy.


End file.
